Power Play
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Syndra, a mage obsessed with power, is a woman used to getting what she wants. But Karma isn't about to give up without a (non-violent) fight.
1. Challenge

This is for my beta-boo, **GrimGrave**. Happy belated, Grimmy! Better late than never... Eheh...

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

 **Challenge** _ **ll**_

Karma had only been here twice in her life and the trip up the snowy side of the second tallest mountain in all of Ionia was just as difficult now as it had been the first time.

Though, she supposed, her _reason_ for being here again was very different and therefore made the trip seem infinitely longer.

The mocha-skinned beauty tucked a dark brown strand of hair behind her ear and exhaled an aggravated cloud of vapour, emerald orbs lifting to the highest peak where a small, well-lit pagoda could barely be seen poking through a blanket of white, stooped as though the weight of the snow piled on its broad red roof was far too heavy and it had given up.

 _If only it had_ , she mused grimly. Then, the person who sometimes inhabited this little hideaway would have had to set up shop elsewhere.

The chill howled past the woman and she shivered despite the furs she wore over her usual attire, crossing her arms over her chest in a futile attempt to stave off the cold. Ionia got colder and colder every winter, it seemed; snow blanketed everything, erasing anything that had once been familiar and reducing it to a single, infinite stretch of white.

… Not that anyone in their right mind would be all the way up here.

So why _was_ the spiritual leader of Ionia—a woman who was known by most as the Enlightened One—traipsing about the mountains anyway?

Karma paused outside of the wooden door, taking a steadying breath as she summoned patience from her innermost reserves. The mage who lived here, Syndra, had been a constant thorn in her side since setting up shop here, and she would need all of her years of peaceful methods in order to even hope to put up with—

The woman who flung open the door was a full head taller than Karma and, though she couldn't see them from beneath the gold visor of an ornate headdress, she knew that pale eyes stared balefully, unimpressed.

Sure enough, Syndra's voice was anything but friendly as she asked, "… What do you want?"

Why she had left her Celestial Fortress high above the clouds, Karma would never know. Just so long as she didn't set her power-hungry gaze on Ionia, the white-haired sorceress could do whatever she wished.

It had been exactly three years ago today that the mage had entered into a sort of peace treaty with the island nation she had once sworn to crush under her heel…

…

" _Tch." The mage dug her fingers into the earth, her shoulders rising and falling with each ragged breath as black blood dripped along the curve of her jaw. The ground was scorched, ravaged to the point that nothing would grow there for centuries to come._

 _Karma looked to Irelia, nodding as the Will of the Blades stepped forward, her outfit torn in places and her lithe frame covered in grime. Through their combined efforts, they had bested her—somehow. The Dark Sovereign was incredibly strong, however, and it was only a matter of time before she was powerful enough to defeat them both._

 _Imprisonment would fuel her rage—her lust for power—and it was inevitable that she would break free once again. Releasing her was also out of the question because then there would be nothing stopping her from attempting to conquer Ionia a second time._

 _Irelia clapped iron shackles around Syndra's wrists, the cold metal glowing with powerful containment spells, and the mage hissed, her eyes glowing bright. The razor sharp blades that hovered around the woman's person went to the pale-haired sorceress's throat and the two glared menacingly at one another, each daring the other to move._

 _Either way, the nation would be in danger. Unless…_

" _Wait, Irelia."_

 _The red-haired warrior looked to her companion, deep blue eyes curious, and she lowered her blades obediently, though they twirled around her in a protective orbit._

 _Karma approached her fallen nemesis, lowering herself into a crouch beside Irelia so that she could meet the other mage's gaze. Hatred burned in white orbs with an intensity that was unsettling, but she remained resolute. "I don't want to have to imprison you again."_

 _Syndra spit bitter blackness onto the ground and Irelia took a menacing step forward, only to stand down at an imploring look from her companion._

" _And I have no desire to return to that hole." Her voice was low with disgust, her eyebrows drawing together below her elaborate headdress._

" _Then perhaps we can come to an agreement." She held her breath as Syndra tilted her head, luminescent orbs narrowing suspiciously. She didn't say anything, however, and Karma took that as an invitation to continue. "If you leave Ionia—and that includes every citizen and person seeking refuge within the nation—in peace, you may have your freedom."_

 _A glance at Irelia revealed that the red-head didn't approve of this sudden turn of events, but her trust in her ally was so great that she held her tongue, choosing instead to hear the woman out._

 _Syndra seemed to notice this as well because she nodded slowly, her gaze flicking from one woman to the other. "… And in exchange?"_

 _She was at least considering the offer—that was a good sign. Though Karma supposed anything was better than the hell that imprisonment meant for a woman who so strongly resented being restrained in any sense of the word._

" _What is it that you wanted?"_

 _Milky orbs glowed brighter still and the Dark Sovereign bared her teeth in the approximation of a terrifying smile. "You."_

…

The terms of their agreement had included the sharing of any and all magical knowledge that the Enlightened One possessed. Old habits die hard, as they say and, though she had given her word that she would not use her powers to enslave Ionia, the Dark Sovereign still sought to become the most powerful mage in all of Valoran. That being said, the brunette had been surprised by the letter that had arrived by way of Spellbird earlier that week:

" _Come to Mt. Bodhi."_

That was all; the conjured creature hadn't even waited for her response as it normally did. It hadn't been an invitation so much as a command—one that the woman should have ignored completely. Their communications had been limited to the occasional ensorcelled avian creature and always from afar. This is was the first time in three years that Syndra had requested an audience with the Ionian. The mostly-empty scroll had sat on the desk of her study, the neat, sharp handwriting that interrupted the otherwise blankness of its surface seeming to mock the mocha-skinned beauty until, finally, curiosity had gotten the best of her and she had set out for the towering peak, much to Irelia's—disdain.

In fact, the Ionian Captain of the Guard hadn't relented over the years in her disapproval of their agreement from the very moment they had made it official—despite Karma's assurances that a mage's word wasn't something to be taken lightly.

The brunette shook her head, returning to the moment at hand with pursed lips.

"… _You're_ the one who summoned me here." Ironic word choice considering their place on the Fields of Justice.

"Hrm."

The mage was half-dressed despite the weather and Karma caught the rude comment that nearly left her lips, swallowing it and saying instead, "May I come in?"

Syndra remained still, blocking her guest's entry. Her mouth thinned into a disapproving line and, for a small, freezing eternity, the mage only stared. At last, she heaved a sigh and stepped aside, allowing the Enlightened One into the warm interior of the pagoda.

* * *

Syndra had created a little haven up in the mountaintops using a combination of her magic and the manual labour of some easy-to-convince men from the sprawling village in the valley below whom had been helpless to her charms.

While her haughty, combative personality wasn't a particularly attractive trait, Karma supposed she was easy enough on the eyes to be able to pull off such a feat. Maybe.

"How have you been doing?"

"I would rather we skip over the bothersome chit-chat." As sharp and to-the-point as ever. "Though it's an honour that you came so swiftly, _O Great One._ "

The sarcasm in her tone was nearly tangible, but the mocha-skinned beauty simply shed her coat, heaping it onto the already cluttered surface of a wooden work desk crammed into the corner of the room. She arranged herself gracefully on a cushion on the floor beside a low table, curling slender legs beneath her as she asked, "Aren't you going to offer me any refreshments?"

"You're not half dead from the trek up the mountain like most would be," was the droll response. "You'll manage."

Her surly behavior was unsurprising given that she loathed her guest and all that she stood for and Karma bit back a sigh, wishing that she had stayed in her temple rather than braving the elements in order to play nice with the one person in Ionia who had tried to destroy everything she knew and loved.

If there was anything Syndra respected it was power—anyone without it was useless to her. She supposed that was the only reason the white-haired woman even bothered to consult her on the rare occasions that she did.

"What was it that you wanted?" This was her second time asking the other woman that very question.

Syndra looked away, lowering herself into a seated position across from her guest and waving a hand, calling over a tray bearing a teapot and some finger-foods with tendrils of dark magic despite what she had said moments before. She took her time pouring the tea into ceramic cups and sipping contemplatively from the one closest to her before saying, "I want to fight you."

Karma nearly spat out her tea and she set the cup down, staring incredulously at the other woman. This wasn't the first time Syndra had expressed the desire for combat, but this _was_ the first time she had given such a formal invitation.

"Your people claim that you are strong. Prove it."

"I would scarcely call them 'my people.' We are allies—"

"You are the most powerful mage among the wretches living in the valley below and are therefore their leader," Syndra said dismissively.

It was pointless arguing. In the Dark Sovereign's world, rank was directly correlated with one's abilities. She tried a different approach: "We've battled before on the Fields of—"

"The Fields of Justice, where there are rules and regulations meant to diminish our true abilities," the white-haired mage interrupted sharply. "That's hardly even an inkling of my true strength."

There was excitement in her tone and she sat up straighter, her attention piqued, as it always was, by the talk of power.

"I won't fight you." She maintained a strict code of non-violence—the Fields of Justice aside—and Syndra knew that. _Everyone_ knew that.

The Enlightened One flinched, recoiling from the gold visor that was suddenly very close to her face.

"Are you turning down my challenge?"

Something about the mage's tone made the brunette bristle, but she hid the reaction behind a raised cup. She didn't know what it was about Syndra that made her so… so _not herself._ It was frustrating in a way that couldn't just be dispelled with some quiet meditation and that above all made Karma detest their little exchanges.

"I am—yes."

The corners of full lips turned downwards. "I agreed that I would leave Ionia alone. _You_ , however, are an entirely different matter."

… What was she getting at?

"I believe we're through here." She had risen half-way from her seat when a hand that was far too hot against her skin closed around her wrist and she swayed, caught off-balance.

"Sit." _Another_ command. Just who did the Dark Sovereign think she was?

The muscles in her arm tensed, but before she could even begin to pull away from the other woman, a tingling sensation zipped from the crown of her head to the soles of her feet and she staggered, holding her free hand to her breast.

She could feel Syndra's gaze on her as the mage relinquished her iron grip, muttering something darkly under her breath, but they both knew that this conversation would have to wait for another day.

The Summoners were an impatient lot who waited for no one.

Karma closed her eyes, bracing herself for the breath-robbing sensation of being jerked from one world and into another. Brilliance pressed against her eyelids as the howling winds stopped abruptly and she blinked a few times, her vision clearing in time to allow her to see brilliant purple lines of ancient runes coiling around her in a column.

" _The Fields of Justice, where there are rules and regulations meant to diminish our true abilities…"_

She flexed her fingers, the slight motion being one of the few she could manage without receiving a direct command from her Summoner. The realization made her frown contemplatively as the incantations dispersed, taking with them a portion of her strength.

The brightness of the world around her solidified into a cobblestone sort of base camp in which there were structures with magically glowing gemstones the same shade of purple the runes had been. Small, cone-hatted creatures began to emerge from the largest of the buildings, marching in resolute lines towards the other side of the field and the Enlightened One sighed, her mind still on her encounter in Ionia as she moved mechanically towards the kindly old shop keep to the north of her spawning point.

She wouldn't fight Syndra, no matter the mage's reasons. She _couldn't_ fight Syndra.

" _ **Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"**_


	2. Hell Hath No Fury

It was surprising—even to Karma, despite her assurances—how well-behaved Syndra had been over the past three years. In fact, with the exception of a complaint or two from frightened Ionians whose pilgrimage lead them a hair too close to wherever the Dark Sovereign had deigned to set up shop, she had been on her best behavior.

Nevertheless Karma would be lying if she said she hadn't lost sleep over the whole situation, pacing the length of her bedchambers in the wee hours as she waited for what she had thought would be an inevitable alarm. When none came, it only served to make her more on-edge until, finally, after about a month of peace and quiet, she had paid the sorceress a visit…

 _/ There was a dull 'THUD' as a dark sphere of swirling purple and black energies connected with the earth. In the next moment, a tendril of darkness latched onto the orb, lifting it weightlessly into the air and shot-putting it some distance away._

 _Syndra twirled, procuring three more of like projectiles, each with a heavy sound as the earth gave way beneath their mass. She glanced briefly to Karma, who remained at the outside of the ring the Dark Sovereign had sketched out with an intricate pattern of runes, and full lips quirked at the corners. Without warning, all three of the orbs lifted into the air and made for the mocha-skinned mage._

 _Karma brandished a mantra, automatically shielding herself in a sphere of green as she side-stepped the attack. Though there was no actual malice behind it, the impact would have hurt quite a bit and she gave her would-be hostess a hard look._

" _Good afternoon."_

 _Syndra shook her head, holding out her hand and summoning more orbs with a twitch of her fingertips. She gave no indication that she had heard the greeting, though there was a deliberateness to the way she turned her back on her visitor._

 _Finally, after lobbing several more spheres of energy, she rounded on Karma and demanded, "To what do I owe this honour?"_

 _It was a typical greeting from the dark mage by this point and the brunette paid the surly tone she used no mind._

" _I just wished to speak with you."_

" _You want to know why I've been so quiet."_

 _Had her intentions really been so transparent? Or was Syndra just that intuitive?_

 _She blinked, realizing that her companion had already strode off and was half-way across the clearing. "Well, what are you waiting for? It will be dark soon."_

…

 _Night did indeed fall very soon after and, satisfied with the sanctity of their agreement, the Enlightened One bade her hostess goodnight._

 _They had shared an almost pleasant conversation together and she felt as though Syndra was willing to uphold her end of the deal so long as Karma kept her word and shared her knowledge with the power-hungry mage._

 _She had one hand on the door handle when the entire thing went inky black, locked in a layer of dark magic._

" _Stay here until morning," the Dark Sovereign said in a voice that brooked no argument. She didn't wait for a reply, gathering up her robe about her and climbing onto the plush bed pushed into a corner of the room. She turned over onto her side and didn't speak again for the rest of the night._

 _Karma tried the door once more to no avail and sighed, glancing surreptitiously towards the other woman. Despite how reticent the pale-haired mage had been upon her arrival, she seemed oddly willing to let the Ionian stay the night._

 _And, with the door locked magically, it seemed she didn't have a choice._ /

Karma stirred, blinking blearily at the scroll in her hands.

… When had she drifted off?

She started when Irelia's hand entered her line of sight and pulled the article from her limp grasp then, without a word, the red-head wrapped an arm around the Enlightened One's shoulders and muscled her out of the chair, towards her bed.

Rather than protest the mage leaned heavily against her friend, focusing on lifting her heavy feet so that she didn't trip and further inconvenience the warrior. She smiled gratefully when Irelia lowered her gently to the plush surface and helped her to disrobe with practiced ease—this time not bothering to inform Karma that she was going to work herself to death if she kept this up.

As the Will of the Blades doused the fire and bade her housemate goodnight, exiting the room as quietly as she had entered it, the brunette's eyelids drooped, her breathing slowing. She was just on the cusp of sleep when a scream tore open the silent night air, forcing her from her bed and to the window in an instant, dark green orbs scanning the area just outside for the source of the disturbance.

Finally she caught sight of a shadowy figure sauntering down the road, glistening all in gold, and she groaned. Rubbing tired eyes and drawing her night robe around her, Karma made her way over to her dresser to make herself presentable before going to deal with the situation at hand.

Syndra had been well-behaved up until this point. But now it seemed that, much in the manner of a child who felt as though he wasn't receiving enough attention, the Dark Sovereign was set on acting out.

…

The sky over Ionia went black as pitch. And, while this wasn't the first time such a thing had occurred—this sudden, jagged transition from pale blue to inky black—it still made the Ionians who had been walking the streets let out cries of horror. As one, they immediately in search of the one person who they knew could remedy this situation.

At around noon, the foot of the steps leading up to Karma's temple had been besieged by panicked townspeople.

(break)

Karma struggled to be heard over the din, emerald orbs combing the dark for any sign of the sun that had been shining moments before. She didn't know any more than they did, but as the wisest, most stable source of guidance in the city, she was expected to have answers.

"Shut it, would you?" Irelia barked, her blades whirling to reflect her agitation. Her tone cut through the tumult as effectively as the weapon could, and a hush fell over the gathering.

Wide, frightened eyes stared up at the Enlightened One, glistening in the light of the hastily-lit street lamps and she smiled gratefully at her right hand woman before beginning, "There's nothing to fear. Syndra will keep her word."

Doubt flashed across the majority of those upturned faces and Karma raised a hand to quiet those who's lips parted, outraged.

"I will handle the matter personally. Please return to your homes."

She had cleansed darkness—the Noxian invasion and the threat the sorceress had once posed—from the land before. She could do it again.

 _/ It wasn't long after Karma's visit that Syndra's first mishap occurred._

 _In hindsight, she should have known that nothing having to do with the chaotic sorceress could go so smoothly._

 _The sky over Ionia went dark as pitch. And while that in itself wasn't extraordinary the_ hour _was, for the pure blue of midday was swallowed whole by darkness in the blink of an eye._

 _Dozens of Ionians who had been walking the streets—working, idling, interacting amongst their fellow Ionians—let out cries of alarm. As a unified mass, they immediately went in search of the one person who they thought could remedy the situation._

 _(break)_

 _After being faced with the concerns and outright accusations (evidently, the Ionian belief of "turn the other cheek" only worked in theory), Karma made her way up Mt Bodi, swathed against the bitter winds. The darkness looming behind her heaved and shifted like a living creature, the very sight of which made her uneasy, and she quickened her pace. By the time she reached her destination, the brunette was out of breath._

 _All was still and silent._

 _She didn't hesitate to cross the clearing, but upon approaching the door, her steps faltered. Normally, this was the point where the anti-social mage swung open the door and glowered at her visitor…_

 _All was still silent._

 _Karma rested a hand on the door handle, hesitating a moment before daring to twist it. Surprisingly enough, it swung open without resistance and she went inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. It was dim inside of Syndra's pagoda, the only source of light being the dull embers of a fire that hadn't been stoked in an undetermined period of time._

 _And, lying on the bed in front of the fireplace was Syndra, her long, lush frame sprawled out comfortably over its surface. She was naked as a newborn and, though her crossed arms hid the lower half of her face, the Enlightened One could make out the truly contented expression that softened normally severe features._

… _She shouldn't be here._

 _She glanced from the slumbering sorceress to the window: outside, she could see the mountain's base where Ionia had emerged from its temporary prison—as if supporting her decision. She looked back to Syndra, emerald orbs lingering where they had no business lingering._

"…"

 _Then, she headed back down the mountain without a backwards glance, her conscience and her cheeks ablaze. /_

Karma's dark gaze slid from the pagoda in the distance to the dark sphere that curved ominously over her hometown. When she looked back, Syndra was sitting outside it, still improperly dressed considering the chill.

Upon coming closer, the brunette realized that the sorceress's meager coverings were in slight disarray; the headdress tilted forward and the strings of her corset were tied messily. Full lips were pressed into a disapproving line, but her voice was low, a pleasant, throaty purr that belied the annoyance tightly coiled beneath the surface: "To what do I owe this honour?"

The greeting was her standard one and yet, for the first time, Karma felt as though she was actually disturbing the Dark Sovereign.

But how could that be if the woman was just lounging outside of her little flat?

Karma pointed wordlessly to the sky over her shoulder, not really in the mood to mince words. After quieting the aftermath of the little disturbance Syndra's presence had created the night before—like a shepherd tending to her foolish, skittish flock—she had scarcely had time to rest before morning peaked over the horizon.

"And you assume that's my doing?"

"Whom else?"

Syndra tilted her head at the uncharacteristic brusqueness in the mocha-skinned beauty's tone, but she didn't comment. "Who indeed…"

Ignoring the rather cryptic response, the Enlightened One crossed her arms over her chest as she schooled her features into a more neutral arrangement. "Please take care of it."

"Oh, I will," the mage drawled, her long, sprawling limbs the portrait of indolence. "Was there anything else I can help you with?"

She didn't like the way the other woman didn't seem to be taking her seriously.

With a slight shake of her head, Karma turned and began her descent.

…

The combination of sleep deprivation and exertion due to back-to-back battles on the Fields of Justice was beginning to take its toll on Ionia's spiritual leader. Why were the Summoners choosing her all of the sudden, anyway? Though she had primarily been in the supporting roll, it seemed that more and more frequently her powers were being utilized more aggressively.

Emerald orbs stared off into space, perfectly arched eyebrows drawing together over them in a rare display of displeasure. She was so tired that she couldn't even keep her eyes shut, the exhausted energy that hummed within her curvaceous frame making her fidget constantly.

"… Karma?"

Emerald orbs flicked to Irelia and the Will of the Blades shook her head, her impressive mane of red hair swishing around her.

What? What had she missed?

"You need to rest."

"I know that." She rubbed her temples tiredly, stifling a yawn with a delicately raised hand.

Clear blue orbs were fierce. "Just say the word and I can rid you of your disturbance."

As enticing as the offer was, she couldn't allow the red-head to act violently—especially not on home soil. It would go against everything she stood for.

"No, Irelia."

"Tch." The warrior plopped down next to her friend, wrapping an arm around the mocha-skinned beauty's shoulders after a moment's hesitation. When Karma leaned against her, sagging wearily, she chuckled. "You don't always have to be so strong, you know."

"… I know."

Irelia was her rock.

"Well, isn't this nice?"

 _Syndra…_ She had seen so much of the other mage recently that she wasn't even surprised by the woman's presence. It just felt natural to see those full lips curved into a wicked smirk below the golden curve of her visor.

Irelia seemed to disagree. _'Shik.'_ "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I would say hello." Syndra's tone was saccharine sweet, though there was a hardness to her stance as she glanced from one woman to the other.

Karma shifted closer to Irelia, who noted the slight movement and went immediately on the defensive. "Leave at once."

"The temple is public domain. I'm not breaking any rules by being here." Her smile was absolutely vicious. "Kindly leave me be, _girl._ "

Irelia bristled, but her blades drew back, circling close to their mistress. "What do you want?"

The mage pointedly turned her visor towards Karma. "Tell your guard dog to stand down."

" _Excuse_ me?"

"…Irelia."

Bright blue orbs went from furious to incredulous in an instant. "Why are you doing as she says? What power does she have over you?"

That was an uncomfortable question for a multitude of reasons, the largest being the fact that she herself didn't know the answer to the question. Why _was_ she obeying Syndra? At this point, it just seemed... easier; in some ways inevitable.

Syndra laughed, the victorious sound echoing between the marble pillars and fading out into the still night air. Irelia stood, hands curling into fists, and Karma followed suit, her intent to keep the peace, but it seemed the sorceress had had her fun.

She was still laughing as she disappeared into the darkness.

…

The trek was much easier this time around. She supposed that should have alarmed her, but she was too drained to consider it. Each step was almost mechanical—the ease of an action that had been done many times before—and the mocha-skinned beauty soon found herself at the mountain's peak.

The pagoda that squatted serenely beneath a layer of snow was quiet, its vacant windows doing nothing to reveal the presence of the impressive woman who lived within. Just like the first time.

But, somehow, this visit felt different.

The increase in her heartbeat had nothing to do with her recent climb and she sighed softly, exhaling a cloud of sparkling vapour.

Suddenly, her feet felt heavy.

Karma frowned. … Why was the thought of seeing Syndra unnerving her? She must be more tired than she thought.

The door flew open and out stepped the ex-Ionian. However…

Karma stared, taken aback by the regal, unfamiliar features that were usually concealed by some type of headgear. Syndra cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow at the slightly-ajar mouth of her visitor, a smirk curving her lips. "Well?"

The Enlightened One quickly regained her facilities—though not quickly enough if the faintly amused twinkle in pale orbs was anything to go by. "This is the last time I'm going to address this."

"'This'?"

Again, she jerked her thumb in the direction of the dark bubble over her shoulder and, again, Syndra shrugged.

"That isn't my doing."

She was lying. She had to be.

… Right?

"Not entirely, anyway." She smirked wider, pale eyes practically glowing with something Karma couldn't identify.

"I'm not in the mood for your foolishness."

The pale-haired mage sighed and crossed her arms, turning her head to the side. As she did so, the sleeve of her night robe fell off of her shoulder, threatening to expose her breasts for a brief moment before she pulled it back up and secured the sash around her waist.

For some reason, the glimpse of pale flesh sparked a memory and Karma's mind zipped backwards in time, procuring a mental image with astonishing clarity:

 _/ Syndra was naked as a newborn and, though her crossed arms hid the lower half of her face, the Enlightened One could make out the truly contented expression that softened normally severe features. She stirred slightly, her breath coming out in a soft, low sound that made the fine hairs at the back of Karma's neck stand on end._

 _The Enlightened One practically ran for the door and stumbled down the side of the mountain in her haste to put some distance between them. /_

Something nagged at the back of her mind—a rather hard to miss detail that had evaded consideration until that very moment.

… Why had Syndra been naked at the time?

…

With her exhaustion growing and her nerves fraying the pleasant, intelligent Ionian had come to depend on could barely manage a smile, much less cordial conversation. Karma wasn't sure she'd be able to go on without some sort of backlash.

As it was, Karma figured she had one of three options:

1\. She could let Irelia deal with the problem. The warrior was well versed in combat and she had no doubt that the red-head could figure out a way to silence her aggressor. However, there still remained the problem that such a thing went against her practices.

And also… Well, she didn't want either party to be harmed. The mere thought of Irelia wounded or Syndra maimed—

The woman shook her head to clear it of such thoughts.

2\. She could give Syndra what she wanted. They had crossed paths on the battlefield before—what was one more fight? Sure, they had been enemies then and they were… well, what exactly was their relationships now? Colleagues, perhaps; students of magic.

Regardless of what they were now, the Fields of Justice were the only place Karma used her mantras to harm. Period. Because in that magically-created world-between-worlds, the simple fact of the matter was that no one actually got hurt.

Her thoughts were straying down a dark path again. The brunette stirred, shaking off the exhaustion that pressed down on her shoulders and added lead to her clothing.

3\. She could wait out Syndra's terrorizing. Until she got bored; lost interesting; gave up; tried a different approach—anything. Just smile pleasantly in the face of being slowly worn down with the hopes of wearing down the other party first. It could take days. Weeks, even. Months. Years…? Syndra was a stubborn, prideful mage, so the mere thought of how long the Dark Sovereign could keep this up until she got her way made Karma's temples throb.

No.

Karma balled her hand into a fist, the action both unfamiliar and invigorating. Suddenly, she felt as though she could do anything that she put her mind to. And, with that newfound determination, the mocha-skinned beauty went to go take a brief nap.

This had to stop— _peacefully_.

Happy Thanksgiving, all! Thanks so much for all your support :heart:


	3. Fighting's Many Forms

**Fighting's Many Forms**

She had rested. It wasn't much, but she had rested.

Karma kept her dark gaze trained on her destination: the peak high above where the bane of her existence called home. Her mind felt clearer—calmer—than it had in days. Already, diplomatic responses to every possible situation were buzzing around her head.

The Enlightened One strode resolutely through the melting snow. Spring was coming and the air held a hum of anticipation for the return of life to the land. Or perhaps that was just her own feelings regarding the situation at hand.

A smile curved the woman's lips and she chuckled at her own foolishness. What was there to be _excited_ about? She was simply here to resolve an issue in as peaceful a manner as possible.

Right.

The single-layer pagoda came into view, its stout frame jutting proudly from the terrain. Its many windows gave off a cheery glow, dispelling the approaching darkness, and a lone, familiar figure strode purposefully past one—an impressive silhouette.

Karma faltered, her heart leaping to her throat.

" _Why are you doing as she says? What power does she have over you?"_ Irelia's words rang in her ears.

She was about to find out.

Karma mounted the steps leading up to the door, her footsteps slow, measured—the complete opposite of the bold stride from before. She lifted her hand to knock—

"Enter."

The command made her flinch, but she did as she was told. The door swung open soundlessly and her gaze went immediately to Syndra, who was seated at the little table, a kettle and two china cups before her.

 _She was expecting me._ The thought sent off little alarm bells.

It was challenging, but Karma ignored her instincts and closed the door behind her. Without waiting to be invited—and, honestly, Syndra would never have been so courteous—she took a seat opposite her hostess.

This series of events wasn't unfamiliar, but the tension that thickened the air around them made the brunette fidget.

" _To what do I owe this honour?"—say it, she pleaded silently. Return some normalcy to the situation._

Instead, Syndra wordlessly poured her a cup of tea.

They drank, the silence still looming like some huge, patient beast waiting to strike a killing blow. Karma kept her attention on her beverage, turning over a thousand thoughts in her head. She couldn't find anything to say, however, and she finally dared to lift her eyes from the white and blue china—

Syndra was staring. She couldn't see pale eyes, but she could _feel_ the intensity of the luminescent orbs behind that golden visor.

It was so quiet that she could hear the steady ' _drip, drip, drip'_ of the snow that was melting off of the eaves of the pagoda. So silent that the woman unconsciously held her breath for fear that the sound would somehow break whatever tenuous _thing_ that crackled between them.

The Dark Sovereign allowed her guest to squirm uncomfortably for a full minute before setting down her cup with a resounding _'clink!'_ She leaned forward, bracing her elbows on the low table and saying in a voice so husky that Karma had to strain to hear, "You will give me what I want."

It was a statement—an inexplicable, inescapable fact—and one that brooked no argument.

Before Karma could stifle it, a whimper pushed its way up out of her throat. And, while she was mortified, curiosity flooded the woman, for her companion tensed visibly, full lips parting slightly. It was that small, barely-there expression of weakness that allowed the Enlightened One to regain some semblance of composure. She gathered the chill from outside into her voice as she said, "I refuse."

Syndra's fingers twitched, as though she had barely managed to retrain a sudden, explosive motion, but the rest of her remained curiously motionless. It was as though she had been carved from marble; not even her chest rose and fell to indicate that she was still breathing.

And the mocha-skinned beauty sipped her tea, eyeing the other woman shrewdly. She wouldn't allow herself to be bested. Syndra wouldn't—

A tendril of inky magic knocked the table aside, sending the tea set to its doom with a clatter, and Karma sprang backwards. In the time it took for her to draw a mantra from her sleeve, she had decided that she would fight if she absolutely had to. Never mind that that was exactly what Syndra wanted. Never mind that it went against what she believed.

This was a matter of her pride as a spell caster.

But it seemed the decision was an unnecessary one because the Dark Sovereign hadn't moved from her seated position. In fact, her line of sight was trained on the spot where Karma had been, rather than on the woman herself.

"… Syndra?" Still, the mage didn't move. "Syndra."

Karma lowered her mantra, hesitating a moment before crossing the space between them. Even when she stood adjacent to the pale-haired woman, Syndra didn't move.

"Syndra…?"

After a long moment, the visor of that intricate gold helm angled upwards. The pale lips below it were curved into a smirk.

A trap. Karma would have kicked herself had she not been tackled bodily to the floor.

They tumbled, somehow managing to avoid knocking into something. When the duo finally rolled to a stop, it was Karma who, despite being the less physically imposing of the two, came out on top. She pressed down on Syndra's wrists, a silent warning, and straddled the taller woman's midsection to keep her from moving.

The mocha-skinned beauty had a righteous lecture all planned out, but when emerald orbs met milky white, her mind went utterly blank. Syndra had lost her helm some time during their tussle and pale cheeks were flushed.

Karma didn't have any doubt that the scorching heat in pale eyes had something to do with that fetching colouration. The Dark Sovereign's nostrils flared with every rushed breath—why was she so winded in the first place?—and her lips were parted. The pink tip of her tongue darted out to wet them and suddenly, Karma's throat was dry.

Syndra blinked, a long, alluring flutter of her lashes, and smiled. "It seems I'll have my way after all…"

 _What could she possibly mean by that?_ Karma tried to ask, but her eyes strayed lower to where the front of the mage's robes had fallen open. She was naked underneath it—she had to be—and, with just a bit of coaxing, Karma could probably see the nipples that semi-circles of rosy pink areola hinted at—

What was she thinking?!

… Still…

The idea lingered, turning over and over in her head until she was absolutely dizzy with the desire to see Syndra's pale skin. And why not? Syndra was a gorgeous woman and Karma knew attraction to be attraction—no matter the gender. It didn't help that the Dark Sovereign's typical garb allowed for a healthy appreciation of her curvature or that the anti-social woman seemed to take pride in being coy.

A glance at the aforementioned woman revealed that the spellcaster had once again fallen still. Her eyes were the only part of her that moved and they burned like a physical touch as they studied Karma. She didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she was being pinned down by a woman she might have called "nemesis" at one point. In fact…

Karma swallowed hard, her grip slackening as Syndra stretched—a slow, sensual motion that rolled through the entirety of her svelte frame. She stilled soon after, licking her lips in the manner of a cat that had just caught a tasty morsel and Karma got the distinct impression that the other woman was… _pleased_ by the situation.

Why?

Banking on that realization, she murmured, "If I let you go, are you going to attack me again?"

"I would hardly call that an attack."

She had a point. The physical act of throwing herself at her opponent was so unlike a mage. Syndra could have easily attempted to crush her with an orb of swirling darkness or smashed the table into her, but she hadn't. In fact, the table that now lay somewhere near the fire had been thrown harmlessly aside rather than been used as a projectile.

 _She was clearing a path between us…_ Karma realized, her grip tightening once more. It didn't make any sense. What sort of game was the Dark Sovereign playing?

"I don't have time for your foolishness."

"I can tell." The sarcasm in her voice was nearly palpable.

But Syndra, once again, had a point: they were stuck here, in this position, until either one acted.

The question was: who would act first?

Karma sighed and released her opponent—if you could even call Syndra that. She sat up, glaring down at the other woman, and pale eyes met hers unflinchingly.

"You've had your fun. Leave me be."

"Far from it." Her eyes glowed, luminescent as the moon in the dim light.

"So you're going to keep this up. And then what?" She was getting irritated.

"Like I said, you'll give me what I want."

"I won't fight you, Syndra." She put as much frost as she could into the declaration.

"There are so many different ways to fight," Syndra returned, her gaze wandering purposefully.

"…"

Unbidden, emerald orbs flicked to the front of the mage's robe—

 _Oh…_

Her cheeks blazed at the sight of milky swells of flesh and pert, pink nipples. Apparently, the woman's stretching had caused the thin cloth article to fall open, though Syndra didn't seem to notice or even care.

"They don't bite." Or perhaps she had.

The Enlightened One's face got even hotter.

"Neither do I," Syndra continued almost conversationally. "Unless, of course, you want me to…"

The dizzying want to see became the dizzying want to _touch._

"…"

The mocha skinned beauty reached up, cupping a pale cheek and marveling at just how hot Syndra's skin was. Syndra released a low, throaty sound—almost like a purr—her eyelids lowering as Karma's thumb traced the curve of her jaw.

Full lips trembled, begging to be kissed, and the Enlightened One closed her eyes, drawing in a steadying breath.

As it was, Karma figured she had one of three options…

(break)

Karma wasn't sure who had moved first, but she moaned, allowing herself to succumb to the heat of Syndra's naked body as it lorded over her. They had made it to the bed some time ago, shedding articles of clothing as they stumbled gracelessly, and the soft sheets beneath her were like granite compared to the sleek form that shivered and bucked above her.

Why Syndra? She was beautiful, certainly, but then so was Irelia. And loyal, steadfast Irelia was someone with which she could entrust her life. So why the dark sorceress who had once threatened to destroy everything she knew?

Karma buried her face in Syndra's ample bosom, moaning throatily and shuddering as the sorceress groped her breasts, kneading firmly. Her body was on fire, and the origin of that heat was smirking up at her, eyes glowing. The pleased little smirk that curved full lips made her want to kiss them.

Who elsebut Syndra? The haughty, confident, oftentimes rude mage had power—an inexplicable command—over her like no one else. And that was… exciting.

" _Mm…!_ "Nails dragged along her spine in a delightful wave of pain-pleasure and she arched, instinctively biting the curve of Syndra's shoulder. The white-haired mage hissed and in the next moment, she had claimed Karma's lips, forcing her tongue past and dominating the woman's oral cavern.

Syndra was a fierce combatant, but the Enlightened One was no slouch. She struggled past the haze of raw _want_ that had settled over her senses and gripped pale peaks. She released a low, pleased sound at the soft warmth of the Dark Sovereign's skin as she tweaked rosy nipples and Syndra's throaty moan encouraged her to double her attentions, rolling and twisting them between her finger.

It was only when Syndra began to gasp and whine, arching into Karma's hands that the mocha-skinned beauty broke away from their kiss in order to wrap her lips around an erect nipple. She lashed her tongue against it, pinching its twin, and Syndra cried out, tangling her fingers in dark hair.

And just like that, the tables were turned; the woman looming over Karma went easily onto her back, arms akimbo and thighs pressed together as she looked up, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. The coy look was so utterly alluring that Karma couldn't help but pause a beat to kiss the mage soundly before returning to the task at hand. She kissed a hot trail down the sorceress's voluptuous body, taking time to nip the curve of a full breast and dip her tongue into Syndra's navel, her fingers splayed and drawing random patterns over pale flesh in her wake.

The Enlightened One took a moment to admire her handiwork, her own sex positively drenched as she kneeled beside her partner: the Dark Sovereign was flushed, her hair askew and her eyes unfocused.

Syndra licked her lips, her breasts quivering with a ragged intake of breath. "Give me… What I want…"

 _What she wanted…?_

Syndra parted her thighs, exposing the glistening curls that formed a neat little strip over her feminine lips and Karma's breath caught in her throat. There was no doubt in her mind what the white-haired beauty was after.

Without any further hesitation, Karma pressed her fingers against wet heat, thrusting into Syndra's sex. Hot, velvet walls clenched around her and the taller woman moaned huskily, hips bucking. She clutched the sheets beneath her, gyrating sensually as a litany of low sounds left her with each thrust.

"Karma…"

A bolt of wet heat shot straight between her legs at the husky utterance. This was the first time Syndra had ever said her name… and in _that_ tone…!

The Enlightened One faltered, her brain shutting down entirely. Gods above, the sorceress was captivating.

" _Karma._ " A single, glowing white orb snapped open and the woman's grimace of displeasure was strangely endearing.

She wiggled her fingertips and the expression melted, luminescent eyes rolling back. _"Ah…!_ "

Karma moaned, pressing to Syndra's hips and tummy, and the musky mouth-watering scent of the Dark Sovereign's sex hit her full-force.

She had to taste.

At the first touch of Karma's lips to the mage's soaked lower lips, Syndra released a strangled scream and, in one swift motion that caught the Enlightened One completely off-guard, she had been flipped onto her back, her partner's pretty pink sex above her. Before the woman could even think to enjoy the view a hot, slick tongue slid along her bare pussy lips and she gasped, shuddering and spreading her legs encouragingly.

She was melting. The pleasure that licked at her bones, reducing them to pliant, scorching-hot goo, had to have been a spell of some sort. Karma's eyes rolled back in her head and her hips twitched, electric arcs of ecstasy zipping from synapse to synapse and rendering her world a multi-coloured mass behind her eyelids.

 _Heaven's above—_

The mocha-skinned beauty released a muffled gasp as Syndra shifted, pressing her sex into the other woman's face with a low growl. She picked up on the hint quickly, reaching up and kneading the pale globes of the mage's ass as she licked with gusto. Soon, the lower half of Karma's face was damp with Syndra's excitement and her thighs quivered, her body succumbing to the skillful oral assault.

Karma came with a loud cry, her frame going rigid as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Not to be outdone, she slid a few fingers back into the Dark Sovereign's sex, thrusting them swiftly until the mage shuddered, her thighs clamping around Karma's ears.

And, as Syndra howled her pleasure to the heavens, the black orb that had disappeared from around Ionia not even an hour prior reappeared larger and darker than ever before.

* * *

Thanks for all your support, guys and gals! Grimmy, I hope you loved it :3


End file.
